Embracing the Darkness
by The French Demon
Summary: Django could not defeat Vanargand. Now, a long time later on Earth, trouble is brewing, brought by a familiar face. Dark!Fem!Naruto Twin!Sister Fem!Sasuke Sakura bashing Kaguya insight fic and GB. Rated M for gore.


_I know what you're thinking: 'What happened to 'Another Jinchuriki?' I had a lot of stuff to deal with this past few months, but I finally managed to clear things out. My laptop is in a dire state, which means I try to use it the least. If you've seen activity from me, that was me on my smartphone. And as I just got a notebook, I decided to clear some stories out of my mind, because writing on a phone is hard. Anyways, I'm done with my rambling._

 _I've found myself playing though the Boktai series once more, and I thought that the series needs more crossovers. Scratch that, more stories in general. With that in mind (and the 3rd game's final boss OST), I decided to try and make a crossover story between Boktai and Naruto. So, without further ado, let's begin._

* * *

Django was facing against the Eternal sealed into the moon, Vanargand, by his mother's people. It was a powerful opponent, even more so that he had to seal it away without killing his brother, Sabata. He had already raced against the Eternal towards the Sun, making Sabata and Otenko come back. Now, all he had to do was to get rid of Vanargand's Dark Matter. He had very little time to do so. As he became Sol Django, and began withdrawing Dark Matter, Vanargand unleashed a Dark Beam on both him and Sabata. As they crumbled to the ground and Otenko appeared from Django's body, the brothers noticed they were threading on death's path, Django turned to Otenko.

"We might not be able to stop him, but the Solar Tree can! Once Vanargand comes on Earth, I know he'll seek the largest power, and as Jormugandr is sealed... He'll head out to destroy the tree. But we can at least delay him...! Sabata! Charge the Gun del Hell! I'll charge the Gun del Sol, and let's weaken him enough so that that the Solar Tree, Yggdrasil, can seal him away!"completed Django as he charged the Gun del Sol as Sabata charged the Gun del Hell, and as Vanargand charged another Beam. As they were going to unleash their attacks... The Luna lens flew between the brothers, who redirected their Wild Bunch **(A/N: Imagine a ball the size of a grenade from Piccolo's Hell Zone Grenade)** towards the lens, just as Vanargand shot his beam. The Luna lens intensified the attacks, and changed it into a beam of the Luna element. Just as the Luna beams were about to collide with each other, Vanargand's beam increased in width, forcing the brothers to hide behind the lens. As the beams struggled, and the brothers putting every ounce of their energy, both Solar and Dark, into their attacks, Vanargand tried to claw them, but Otenko blocked the attack with a barrier, though that left him exhausted. The brothers, seeing their attack being somewhat repelled, shot into Vanagand's beam **(A/N: The 2 beams are of the Luna element, with Vanargand's being an indigo color like Hinata's hair, and the brothers' being the traditional pale violet of the Boktai series, like Hinata's Byukugan. Their color are similar enough)** and upon advancing their attack one bit, went back behind the lens to concentrate. But Vanargand suddenly got a surge of power, devastating the brothers' attack, being somewhat reflected by the Luna lens, annihilated the brothers, Otenko had barely had time to encase himself in a barrier before it broke. As the Warriors and Solar Messenger laid on the ground of the Remote Wasteland, the Luna lens fell between Django and Sabata. Deciding to tempt one last attack, the brothers as one grabbed the lens, Django with his left arm, Sabata with his right, and put all of their positive emotion into one last attack. Django thought of all the people in Sun Miguel, the City of the Sun, of all their hope and dedication, of their love for live. Sabata thought of the only girl he loved, Carmilla, of the time he had with his twin Django, of the time their mother gave him his Lunar Scarf. The lens reacted, lighted up and shot an intense beam of lunar energy at Vanargand's face.

"*huff* *huff* I'm about done Sabata, what about you?" asked Django, panting hardly.

"Same *huff*"

"Otenko-sama, I want you to get our scarves, and give them to Lita. Tell her... that I love her. That is a memento from me to her." said Django as he removed his scarf and gave it to the Solar Messenger, after he charged it with a little energy.

"Why'd I give mine to give to that crazy girl? It must stay in the family!" angrily said Sabata.

"What good is it staying in the family if there is no family?"

"..." Sabata complied after doing what Django did.

"Goodbye boys, you'll miss me. May the Sun be with you in the afterlife." said Otenko before he left a he shed a tear.

"There is no using Dark Loan to get out of this one, is there?*cough cough*" joked Django.

"We are ready to join you, Mother, Father... Hel..." said Sabata as he looked up at space and saw Hel scowling at his father Ringo, who was in an argument with her, and their mother Mani smiling at the two of them.

During that time, Vanargand went closer to them, and as he started to claw them, they dissipated in a cloud of particles, Django in a yellow one, and Sabata in a pale violet one.

Vanargand, enraged at being denied of his kills, found the Warp Circle by which Django came, stormed though the Dark Castle, before he arrived on Earth on Pirate Island and he destroyed the Moon with a Sol Beam. Once on Earth, he headed north towards Yggdrasil.

 _Meanwhile, in Sun Miguel..._

"What is this power? Has the seal on Vanargand broken?" asked Lita.

"It seems so. We need to hope for the best." answered Lady.

"Master Otenko! What happened?" cried out Smith, the old Gun Master.

"Django and Sabata... battled against Vanargand... and they...are no longer in this world... He wanted me to give those to you, and tell you that he loved you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MASTER DJANGO HAD FINALLY UNDERSTOOD WHAT HE MEANT FOR ME!" yelled Lita, as Lady and Zazie conforted her.

"I know, but Fate is a cruel mistress. As we speak, Vanargand draws closer to Yggdrasil, the Solar Tree. Earthly Maiden Lita! Your task is to stand in the center of the Pile Driver and redirect our power to Yggdrasil." ordered Otenko.

"Yes sir!"

 _Back with Vanargand..._

Vanargand finally arrived near Yggdrasil as the tree's roots shot at him to ensnare it. Vanargand destroyed them with a single strike, but some managed to get him from behind. Vanargand struggled against the vines, preparing a Darkness Beam, but was slapped and shot it skywards. As Yggdrasil With a flash of light, Vanargand was gone, and the Great Solar Tree was sealed off, for a long time...

*750 years later*

As the legends of Yggdrasil, now called Shinju, went down from generations to generations, a war waged on between the remnants of the Moon tribe and the last Immortals and their servants. We follow the Immortals as they raided the Moon Tribe's compound, the Ōtsutsuki manor in hopes of killing the newly born Heiress to the Moon, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. While it was known that this clan was composed of the Moon Tribe, the main family also had the Blood and Spirit of the Sun flowing secretly in their veins. Akinori Ōtsutsuki was protecting his daughter as best he could, when he was backstabbed by an Immortal carrying baby Kaguya. He quickly shot down the Immortal with the Antique Solar Gun, a legacy from the Great Django himself. He grabbed his daughter as he killed some more Immortals. He tried to find his wife, Kazuho so that she could leave with the baby. He wanted to use all of his energy and life force in order to blast all of those leeches and make sure they wouldn't come back with their blasted Dark Matter. He missed his wife flashing a predatory grin as baby Kaguya cooed. As both left, he only hoped Kaguya would grow strong enough to get rids of those Vamipres, those irregularities in Life and Death... Those were his last thoughts as he blew himself up in a solar blast **(A/N: Like Majiin Vegeta's Final Explosion except it leaves no traces.)**

*20 years later...*

"Again!" repeated Kazuho as she watched her daughter train in the advanced course of using the old elements. Kazuho raised Kaguya among the Immortals, making sure she despised humans for the death of her father. Of course, she never revealed the truth to her and didn't plan to anytime soon. The War still raged on. Kaguya herself was well known as being a cruel adversary, even for Vampire standards. She also had a reputation for being a manhater, killing whomever bothered her, humans and Immortals alike.

"Is that better Mother?" asked Kaguya as a chicken laid petrified, a Mummy was frozen, a Hound was panting heavily due to poison, and a Clay Golem was on fire.

"Hai, soon you'll be ready to approach the Shinju and take its fruit to finally crush the humans! The Solar Tree was our weakness, and now we'll take over the world with its fruit!" answered Kazuho as she went to her daugher and kissed her forehead. "Now, let us feed on some poor souls. We are of Vampire blood after all."

*A few months later...*

Kaguya had finally gained the Shinju's power and has gained a power far superior to Dark Matter. We find her exercising her powers under Kazuho as she tries the difficult task of creating life out of nothing...

* * *

 _Well, I am hyped for this fanfic. I know I spent too much time on Kaguya and Boktai 3's alternate ending, but I wanted to explain Kaguya's motif, and which war it was that pushed her to eat the Chakra Fruit. Besides, I left a cliffhanger. Care to guess where it'll lead up to? With that, I'm signing off, The French Demon, out!_


End file.
